ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragoon Guide by Zan
__TOC__ Page 2 >> =Dragoon= First off, let me say Dragoon Rocks. I never found a class I liked until I started leveling Dragoon. This Guide is a compilation from a few sources as well as from my own experience. I would like to give credit to Reinhardt, since his user guide was what I used for reference playing the game as well as to double check some of the facts, as well as the various Dragoon Pages written on this sight, such as the abilities and weapon skill pages. This guide is lengthy, but well compiled. It covers many of the various aspects of the Dragoon Job in the game. Obtaining the Job *The Holy Crest **Requirement: Level 30 and Rank 2 **Quest Giver: Arminibit The Quest is a long quest, but not all too difficult. With a couple of level 40's you can easily take the NM at the end of the quest. I was able to solo it as a Level 50 DRG/WAR while my friend watched the Cut Scene. Basic Information Dragoon has the potenial to out damage most other DD classes until level 55. This is mainly because of the Dragoon's Wyvern adding to its already high DoT. Dragoon's specialty is its mastery in Polearms (A+ Skill), while its next is Staffs (B- Skill). Staffs dont do as much damage as Polearms do. As Dragoon, you have access to some of the heavier armor in the game. It may not be amazing, but it provides good protection. With this note, you should never tank. Most people in Valkurm Dunes believe that if you have Provoke, you can tank. This is not true. I have seen many Dragoons die in parties because the leader believes they can tank. If you want to tank, then can I suggest Paladin. Pros *Excellent DoT (Damage over Time). A Dragoon's Wyvern also adds to the DoT. *Dragoon's natural weapon is Polearm, which deals piercing damage. Anything that flies (Bird, both big and small, Bats, Big and trio, Flies, Imps, as well as Mandragoras) tend to receive more damage from piercing weapons than other types. *Have a Natural edge against Dragon, Wyrm, and Wyvern types of monsters with the Dragon Killer Trait. *Can successfully solo with out the use of Ninja Subjob. Sub a Mage job, and the Wyvern can heal you. *Has Accuracy Bonus, adding 10 Accuracy at level 30. Cons *Slow invites post level 45 *Specializes in one weapon type. Other weapons do not do good damage at later levels. *Even though the polearm deals nice damage, there are higher chances of missing since it is a two-handed weapon. *Stigma of lolDrg, which comes from Dragoon's old 2-hour being Call Wyvern, which soon changed to Spirit Surge. =Job Abilities= *Call Wyvern **Obtained: Level 1 and only if Dragoon is your main class. **Recast: 20:00 **Duration: Instant **Help Text: Summons a Wyvern to fight by your side. **Description: Calls your partner in crime, your Wyvern buddy. *Spirit Surge **Obtained: Level 1 **Recast: 2:00:00 **Duration: 1:00 **Help Text: Adds your wyvern's strength to your own. **Description: Adds your wyvern's strength, HP, and TP to your own, as well as a small haste. Also has resets all jump timers to 0. ***Strength added is equivalent to (1+Level)/5 ***HP is increased by 15% and is healed. ***Wyvern's attack is added to yours ***Wyvern's attack speed is decreased from your own ***Spirit Surge + Jump: Weakens enemy's defense ***Spirit Surge + High Jump: Reduces TP proportional to damage dealt ***Spirit Surge + Super Jump: Reduces hate of party member behind you by 50% *Ancient Circle **Obtained: Level 5 **Recast: 10:00 **Duration: :30 **Help Text: Increases party members' resistance against Dragons. **Description: With Drachen Brais equipped, the duration is increased to 1:30. *Jump **Obtained: Level 10 **Recast: 1:30 **Duration: Instant **Help Text: Performs a jumping attack on the enemy. **Description: Allows you to sneak in an extra attack between your attacks with out effecting the delay. Jump's damage is a bit higher then a normal attack, but gives the same amount of TP to the Dragoon. Jump also has the same accuracy as a normal attack. Jump does not give target TP. *Spirit Link **Obtained: Level 25 **Recast: 3:00 **Duration: Instant **Help Text: Sacrifices own HP to heal Wyvern's HP. **Description: HP healed compared to HP lost is about .5x. It seems that every 2 HP will heal 1 HP to your Wyvern. HP healed is equivalent to Dragoon's current HP. Stoneskin lowers the amount of HP lost while Drachen Armet +1 increases the amounth of HP healed for the same amount of HP lost without the equipment *High Jump **Obtained: Level 35 **Recast: 2:30 **Duration: Instant **Help Text: Performs a high jumping attack on enemy. **Description: Just like Jump, but damage dealt is equivalent to a normal attack, and 33% of the Dragoon's hate is shed. *Super Jump **Obtained: Level 50 **Recast: 3:00 **Duration: Instant **Help Text: Performs a super jump. **Description: When a Dragoon uses Super Jump, his/her wyvern will use an ability called Super Climb, making it untargetible for a few seconds. This does not effect the Wyvern's enmity, but 99% of the Dragoon's enmity will be lost. =Weapon Skills= Most of polearms weapon skills are multi-hit skills, that require a decent amount of accuracy in order to hit. Most of the modifiers relay heavily on STR. Most of your time partying, you will be using Double Thrust until you get Penta Thrust. Once you get Penta Thrust, then you will be using it until you get Wheeling Thrust, which then you will be using Wheeling Thrust in parties to create Light Skillchains. (Wheeling Thrust >>> Shark Bite, or Shark Bite >>> Wheeling Thrust) For more information, such as Sub Job Selection. Party Dynamics, Maat Fight, Race Selection, and End Game, as well as Armor/Weapon Selection, please continue to Page 2. Page: 1 2 3 Category:Guides